Camera Shy
by YukimuraShuusukeGirl
Summary: She came to see her favorite Kohi(underclassmen) She had always been close to him. So when she gets put into the middle of his music career, people wanting her to sing herself, and two people want her attention/love...things get confusing...and to add to that...they think she is a guy!


_**Category: Crossover**_

_**Anime/Manga: Gravitation/Inuyasha**_

_**Pairing: Ryuichi/Kagome/Tohma**_

_**Summary: She came to see her favorite Kohi(underclassmen) She had always been close to him. So when she gets put into the middle of his music career, people wanting her to sing herself, and two people want her attention/love...things get confusing...and to add to that...they think she is a guy!**_

_**Chapter One**_

Kagome looked around the room she was currently sitting in, she had come here to visit her kōhai, and she hadn't seen him for awhile and wished to see how he was doing. She was worried about him; she knew how life in the spot light can be rough. Kagome was very close to him, and his friend in school, and they had been keeping in touch for some time now.

"So who did you say you were again?" A masculine voice asked, sitting down on the couch on the opposite side of her.

Kagome put on a smile, "My name is Kagome Higurashi, and I am a friend of Shu-chan; I came here to visit him." Kagome looked at the man in front of her, he had blonde hair, and sharp gold eyes, and she could tell that he was cautious of trusting people by the look in his eyes. "And you are Eiri Yuki, right? Shu-chan had mentioned you to me the last time we spoke."

"Yes, that is me...what did he tell you?" Yuki asked, putting out the last of his cigarette.

"Oh… that you two were lovers." Kagome told him, finger on her chin, in a thinking manner, before she smiled.

"Hmm"

"So where is Shu-chan?" Kagome asked changing the subject, wanting to see her dear friend again. She watched as Yuki got up from his seat and motioned her to follow him, "I was just about to head over to the studio were Shuichi is, so I'll give you a ride." He turned around and walked to his car, with Kagome following behind him.

The ride there was silent and made Kagome feel very uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say to this man, she knew Shuichi loved him, but still didn't know what to say.

Sighing she got out of the car and followed Yuki into the building. Silence still with them, as they went. When they entered the building, they walked up to the front desk. Kagome took this moment to look around.

The place was nice, bountiful even. She would have never guessed a recording studio looked like this.

When the female receptionist saw Yuki, she stopped what she was doing for a moment and spoke, "Good afternoon, Yuki-san. How can I help you?"

"We're here to see Shuichi Shindo. I brought along an old friend of his." Was all that Yuki said before the receptionist nodded to him before giving the beautiful 'boy' behind him a smile and picked up the phone to call the recording room Shuichi and his band were practicing in.

As she was watching them sit down, the phone on the other end of the line picked up, "Hello.."

"Ah Mr.K, has visitors, can you send him out!" her voice cheerful, she heard the man hmmm before informing her he would be right out and hung up.

"He will be right out, if you just want to take a seat." she directed them, to the waiting seats not that far from her desk. Kagome bowed thanking her, as went to sit down, Yuki not that far behind her.

* * *

Shuichi was having a normal day; he got up from sleeping, got ready, and came here to sing. He didn't think anything would be different.

Sitting down Shuichi leaned back and looked at the ceiling, the sound of someone yelling , "Shhhuuu-chan!" got his attention. It was Ryuichi Sakuma, and he was glomping him.

Shuichi smiled at him, "Hi Ryu-chan...what are you doing here...don't you have practice...?"

Ryuichi laughed, hugging the younger male closer to him, "Nope! Ryu is done with practice for the day! So let's play!"

Shuichi blinked and before he knew it was being dragged out of the room. If he never met Ryuichi in person, he would never thought they were the same person as to when he is singing.

Just as they were leaving the room, K came and stopped them, "You're wanted in the lobby, kid."

Blinking Shuichi tilted his head to the side, "Why?" He wasn't expecting anyone to come see him.

His face lit up thinking, 'Maybe it's Yuki!'

Turning he ran to the lobby leaving behind two people looking at him in curiosity. Shuichi usually didn't get visitors.

Shuichi came to a stop and cought his breath, he ran all the way from the third floor to the ground floor.

He blinked as he came looked around until he spotted Yuki, but the person beside him made his eyes widen, and yell, "KAGOME!"

He hadn't expected to see her, she was one of the people who always encouraged him and his music, along with Hiro. She was one of the people he could turn to no matter the circumstances.

Turning to the sound of the voice Kagome smiled, eyes bright, "Shuuu-chan!" Her eyes widened and yelped when she was tackled to the ground.

He sure knew how to greet people.

* * *

_**Yuki Note: Chapter one completed! Yatta! I have been wanting to post this fic for awhile! Hope everyone enjoys it. There isn't enough of this crossover out.**_

_**REVIEW! REVIEW I SAY!**_


End file.
